Asylum
by KimmyAx3
Summary: He was suppose to get her back from the clutches of the newest heartthrob to enter Degrassi Halls. He wasn't suppose to start falling for the brunette who everyone called ... different. He needed his blue eyed angel but those alluring brown were Deadly.
1. The Return

As the students shuffled back from Spring Break a few students stood out from the rest. Elijah Goldsworthy leaned against the grey bitter steps glancing across the crowd scowling at the cheery students. Just like the steps his heart was beginning to feel the same. His sullen cobalt blue eyes glared at the supposed joyful students to return back to what he called the hell hole.

He tried to spot his fair maiden with the matching blue eyes with her fiery red locks but he could not find her. He leaned up on the cold concrete supporting his body to keep the weight off his throbbing ankle. Elijah or as Eli known around campus, hated the looks of sorrow and mischief in his classmates eyes as they passed him.

His heart began to race as he heard the familiar giggle and saw his maiden walking towards him or more by him. He tried shifting his composure but quickly saw her loyal sidekick lock her arms with the maiden. He sunk back down as they climbed the steps into the school building.

"Clare won't just come flying into your arms" The pestmistic voice said and Eli sighed. Adam Torres pulled down his black beanie hat and patted Eli's arm. Eli scowled at him but smirked a little at his best friend. Regardless of his dilemma with Clare Adam visited him every day after the accident and they just played video games. "Thanks Adam I can always count on you to bring me down when I'm already low" Eli spatted sarcastically.

Eli hobbled up the steps as Adam rolled his eyes knowing that Eli was trying too hard. Eli struggled with the last few steps wincing quietly knowing he was in agonizing pain. He collapsed onto the last stop groaning as Adam bent down to grab the sprawling books. "Are you ok?" He heard the angelic voice. He was swimming into the icy blue and his heart seemed to stop.

"Clare" He stuttered as she handed Adam a textbook and shyly smiled. Alli stood by with a sour look on her face and by this demeanor everyone knew she wanted to get away from Eli. Eli struggled to get up brushing off Adam's hand trying to prove himself. "I'm fine all great men fall but for they get right back up" Eli answered and Clare became uncomfortable.

"Clare can we go Ms. Oh wants us there early to help her" Alli said annoyed with the interaction. Alli didn't want to seem like a bitch but she couldn't let Clare fall for Eli's manipulative ways. "Right see you around Adam" Clare said as Alli began to drag her away. "Eli" She whispered. The two girls quickly went back into the building.

"Awkward" Adam sang as him and Eli followed. They passed through the inferior metal detectors and continued their walk to History. "Eli as your friend I know how you feel about Clare but maybe you should give her some space, maybe just so you could both breathe" Adam said nervously. Eli glanced at him with a pained look knowing he was right.

The walk filled with tension led to their lockers and Eli opened his locker. He began to crumble as his fingered a picture of himself and Clare. Despite the picture being flat he rubbed his finger across the silky film. He was glancing down on his angelic beauty while her smile lit up the photo. He slammed the locker in rage and began walking away.

His fury getting the best of him resulted him walking away from Adam and the memories. Not paying attention he collided with a small body onto the floor. He winced while the unknown person squeaked like a little mouse. Adam groaning and frustrated with Eli helped the person off the floor. "Excuse Sir Drop A lot today" Adam joked.

Eli opened is pained eyes and glowered at the unknown person while Adam tried his best to avoid a drama. "Its fine I am Queen of The Klutz" She spoke and Eli sighed. "Sorry …" He began as she finished. "Imogen" She said and grinned at him.

Two different encounters, two different girls, and one boy in the mist of it all.


	2. Siphon

**Author Update: **I decided to change the whole story up so bear with me these short, drama lacking chapters. Team Imogeli FTW 3**  
><strong>

**Siphon**

Eli tried his best to hear Ms. Dawes words about their new project but he kept glancing at the fiery red head. Clare could feel Eli's eyes burning on her back and tried her best to ignore it but it was becoming increase hard with each passing seconds. "Mr. Goldsworthy would you mind volunteering your thoughts on our new project" Ms. Dawes said as she approached his desk.

Eli speechless just gaped with his mouth opened as the snickers came across the classroom while Clare felt bad for him. "Pay attention Eli" Ms. Dawes said and tapped his desk. Eli rubbed the back of his head as the class once again began their discussion about the project.

As the classroom door opened Principal Simpson walked in interrupting class as Eli glanced over. The girl he bumped into Imogen was clutching her many notebooks while a taller boy with chestnut color hair stood behind her. "Well class we have two bright new students with us Imogen Moreno, Jake Martin" Ms. Dawes announced as Mr. Simpson walked out.

Ms. Dawes quietly pointed to the empty seats behind Clare about Eli while the other two walked behind them. Eli glanced back at Imogen who had her hair up in two Chinese buns with colorful elastic bands and dressed in her school uniform. The other student Jake was not dressed as Imogen but was wearing a red plaid shirt and jeans. Eli could hear the girls swoon as Jake passed and his annoyance grew for the boy.

Adam turned to face Eli and gave him a disgusted look earning a few snickers from Eli. "Well new term means new experiences my budding writers. This time we will be experience more of a personal level of writing" Ms. Dawes said and leaned against her desk. She glanced down on a piece of paper and began pairing students up as they groaned loudly.

Eli's heart began to race and his face flushed turning his pale cheeks a tinted of red. An anxiety attack as he worried Ms. Dawes would pair him with Clare, could he do a semester of sitting next to her but not being able to touch her? He felt his uniform squeeze tighter on him and his breathe became shallow. Was it getting warmer in the room?

"Goldsworthy and Moreno, Torres and Poulette, Martin and Edwards. For the rest of term these will be your editors, reviewers, your muses, your audience, learn to love them" Ms Dawes finished. Eli could see Jake saunter closer to Clare who smiled shyly at him. "Eli switch with me Heather Poulette smells like soup, soup that has been sitting in a pot on a summer day" Adam complained breaking Eli's trance.

Eli smiled and chuckled as Adam slowly walked over to his partner cautiously. Eli was surprised when Imogen sat on top of his desk and smacked her lips together. "I like dark fiction with a little bit an ambiance of mystery" She announced and Eli squinted his eyes at her. Why was she sitting on his desk talking a mile a minute chewing on gum that was an oddly dark green color?

"Hello?" Imogen said waving her hand in his face and Eli just stared. "Elijah?" Imogen sang songed and he glared at her. "Its Eli" He grunted and looked back at Jake and Clare laughing with one another and subtle flirting. "Well _Eli_ you aren't listening to a word I am saying, we need to figure out this project" Imogen said. "Sorry … I'm distracted but yeah we should" Eli said as opened his binder.

"Breakups could be difficult but maybe you can use that anguish to help you" Imogen said and Eli's eyes widen. "I'm guessing the preppy auburn chick you have been staring at is your ex girlfriend" Imogen said and giggled. She opened her bag and pulled out a pair of black rimmed Buddy Holly glasses. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked at her waiting for the swoon.

She blew a bubble and it popped loudly earning looks from around her. She was different, she didn't care that she was the only one sitting on a desk smacking away on gross color gum with Chinese buns in her hair. He was getting intrigued by her and her ways but that angelic laugh brought him back to his reality. Clare. His sweet Clare was what he could decipher flirting with the new boy Jake.

"I officially decree you the worst English partner ever". Eli looked at her scribbling away on what looked like sketch paper. She seems to have a dark aura around her, but Clare had the opposite something light fluttery. Clare had bright ocean blue eyes while Imogen had dark brown with speckles of green. Wait when did he even notice her eyes?

"Sorry". Imogen smiled at him and he felt himself smile as well towards her. "Well what have you two worked on?" Ms. Dawes said. "We will be writing about Love, Drama and Torture" Imogen announced loudly as she had the classes attention. "Sounds interesting" Ms. Dawes said as Eli widens his green eyes. "When did we agree to that?" Eli muttered. "Oh about ten seconds ago" Imogen said.

Eli shook his head in amazement as this girl seem to increase on the weird scale in his mind. "Well, continue working on it" Ms. Dawes said as Imogen giggled at Eli. She was laughing at him; she was laughing at his emotional pain and used it against him. Once out of ear shot Eli leaned over closer to Imogen. "What are you doing?"

"Using you". Shocked from her words that she admitted she was doing this on purpose, she was going to use him to get ahead. "Don't worry Elijah I won't use you till you are bone dry". She licked her small thin lips as the bell rung alerting class was over. "It's Eli" He said as she grabbed her bag skipping her way out the class. "What was up with that?" Adam asked approaching Eli. Eli smirked as the words left his lips.

"Imogen".


	3. Dynamite

_**Dynamite **_

Walking into the Cafeteria with Adam who was speaking a mile a minute about a new comic book he just bought Eli sat down. His voice playing as background noise to Eli's impeding thoughts about Clare. Eli loved Adam like a brother but right now he wished the shaggy hair kid just to shut up. Adam could tell from the bored expression on Eli's face he lost his attention to the auburn girl he desired.

"There goes your weird English partner" Adam said nodding towards Imogen who was sitting on a lunch table Indian style meditating. Eli could see she had drawn a little attention to herself as others giggled passing by her. "What the heck is wrong with her?" Adam asked as they sat down at a table alone. "She likes to stand out?" Eli asked as he looked at her again. Imogen was now being reprimanded by Perino to get off the table and she seemed upset.

"Don't do it" Adam warned as he could tell Eli wanted to interfere. Eli stood up gripping the table but his balanced wavered as Clare approached them with Jake and Alli. "Hey guys" Her voice sweet as honey and bright grin. Trying his best to smile but it faltered under Alli's cold harsh glare. "Hey" Adam said as tension rose. "Um do you guys mind grabbing Jake here Alli and I promised Jenna we would sit with her" Clare said as her blue eyes pleaded with them.

"Absolutely" Eli said regretting the words as soon as they left his lips. Adam's eyes widen in surprise not expecting Eli to agree so quickly. He could hear the girls say their salutes to the boys to join of the bubbly blonde who was showing off pictures of her son Tyson. Jake sat down apprehensively next to Adam who raised an eyebrow at Eli.

"Thanks I knew you didn't have to do that, taking pity on the new kid" Jake commented taking a huge bite of his burger. Eli's green eyes burned with envy as Jake kept the awkward silenced filled with his thoughts on the student body at Degrassi. Rubbing his head in annoyance he noticed Imogen passing by in her odd manner shuffling a deck of cards.

"Now that one there …. Lose the weird get up, stop chewing that disgust gum and speaking the way she does … I would maybe hook up with her" Jake said his grinning at the boys. Eli slammed his hand on the table surprising himself at the action. "Eli are you ok?" Adam asked concerned with his best friend. After witnessing the turmoil that Eli went through he didn't think he could bear with it again.

It was uncomfortable to be in the middle of this awkward break up but he ultimately had Eli's back during it all. "Sorry its … just don't talk about her like that" Eli said his voice faltering away as his body relaxed. Hearing a receptivity tapping off a foot Eli glanced to his colorful English partner who approached them. She smiled at the green eyed boy with her chocolate eyes and waved her arms.

Her nails now adorned the color of the rainbow she probably colored on with markers during one of her classes. "sdneirf dna hajile olleh" Her voice bellowed as the three boys just stared at her with inquiring looks. She laughed at their expressions on their face and punched Adam in his arm joyfully. Rubbing his arm in annoyance Adam piped up "Uh hey Imogen".

"Hi" She responded and winked at him while his freckled face tinted pink. "What the hell did you say to us?" Jake asked before taking another bite chewing loudly. "I said hello Elijah and friends" Curtly responding as she folded her arms across her chest. She noticed his leering eyes and turned to face Eli who was picking at his semi cold fries.

"What were you shuffling" Eli asked as the deck of cards poked from her hands. "Tarot". Placing the cards on the table with a smirk planted on her face as she tapped the top card. "Ask me a question and the stars will tell you the answer". Eli heard about Tarot and fortune tellers always assuming it was a scam at carnivals for people to get money but something about Imogen made him want to ask.

"You don't have to say it out loud just let me shuffle and you cut the deck into three flip over each card" She said as her fingers swiftly maneuvered the cards into one another. Fumbling with nerves his fingers cut the first part of the deck and then the neck as three piles of cards lay in front of him. Surprisingly he caught Adam, Jake and some by passer's attention.

He hesitantly flipped the first card seeing _**Wheel of Fortune**_, then the second one which showed him the card of _**Death**_ and frightfully he flipped the last card _**The Star**_as he heard her gasp slightly. "What? What does it mean?" He asked. He hadn't revealed his question but by Imogen's reaction he didn't like it especially seeing the Death card. Was someone going to die?

He began to fidget as Imogen snatched the cards from the table throwing them into her skull shaped bookbag. "Its nothing really" She said as others began walking away mumbling she was a fake. Shrugging unsurely and began skipping towards the exit of the cafeteria as Eli got up to follow her. Adam couldn't even get the words out as Eli followed after Imogen.

Eli grabbed Imogen by her shoulder as she jumped up by his touch. She frowned when she noticed his flushed cheeks and pleading green eyes. "What does it mean please". She sighed rolling her eyes before showing off the same three cards he picked out. "Wheel of Fortune means good luck, a change in your life which was your past, your present card was Death it doesn't actually mean death Eli it just means the end of something"

"So why did you gasp?" He folded his arms in frustration and glared at her. Was she just playing with his emotions right now? "The last card its what to come, your future, The Star card it means hope and healing, unexpected help" She whispered. "So why did you gasp then Imogen it doesn't seem so bad?" He looked at her quizzically. "I don't want to help you" She cringed as she began walking away.

"Help me? I don't need help" He stomped his foot as people began to turn to the two. "Yes you do but not from me look you don't want to get mixed with a girl like me" Imogen said. "Whatever I don't want to play these games" Eli said walking away. "I know you asked about Clare Eli" Her voice rang in the hallway her quirky voice bouncing off the walls.

His black boots squeaked on the ground as he halted turning to her. Everyone was thinking it, whispering it, passing notes about it. They knew how he felt about Clare they were just waiting to see what he would do about. His boots thumping as he made their way towards her with determination in his eyes. "Stay out of my business" He gritted his teeth and growled.

Imogen nudged him back while a smile graced her face. "That's exactly the emotion we need for our project" She giggled before skipping away leaving him in shock.

She was definitely different.


End file.
